TOGETHER FOREVER I
by Ilane Montiel
Summary: Star Butterfly regresa después de tres años a la tierra donde ve que las cosas han cambiado, pero al regresar conocerá a nuevas personas, pero conocerá a Marco Diaz un chico que mas adelante sera parte de la vida de la princesa de Mewni, donde con el vivirá una gran y buena amistad que mas adelante se convertirá en ¿Amor?
1. EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA ESTADIA

╣ TOGETHER FOREVER╠

╣ Cap 1: El comienzo de una nueva estadía ╠

 **Narra Autora:**

Érase una vez en el reino de Mewni una Hermosa princesa de cabellera rubia llama Star Butterfly. La chica de 14 años estaba más feliz que nunca ya que hoy regresaría a la tierra después de 3 años a culminar su último año de secundaria y prepararse en la preparatoria. Pero antes recordemos lo último de Star en la tierra. (TRAILER CHAVOS :v)

 **Tiempo atrás:**

 **Narra ******:**

Creo que regresare después de todo a Mewni. Otra estadía más, extrañare mis aventuras que tenía, la forma que se vive en la tierra, pero lo que más extrañare es mis amigos.

 **Actualidad:**

-Star, princesa baja.-dijo mi madre desde el primer piso.

-Ya ahí voy mamá.-digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro ya que hoy me tendrán una buena y grandiosa noticia. Bajo al primer piso y veo una mesa con gran desayuno, ante eso veo a mis padres sentados de paso me invitan a que me siente yo.-Acá estoy , mamá , papá , ¿Cuál es la buena noticia?.-digo con nervios.

-Star, querida.-habla mi padre con una gran tranquilidad.- ¿Te acuerdas que tenías una gran estadía en la tierra hace como ya casi 3 años?

-Claro.-digo después de beber mi jugo de frutas.-estaba con una familia ya que era estudiante de intercambio.

-Princesa, te tengo una gran noticia.

-Cual es papá.

-Regresaras a la tierra.

-¿De verdad papá?-Sonrió.

-Sí, pero no serás estudiante de intercambio, estudiaras pero vivirás con unos familiares en la tierra.

-¿Familiares?-digo con una cara de "OMG"-¿Tenemos familiares en la tierra? ¿Por qué no me lo contaron?-digo media indignada.

-Por qué era un secreto de familia, pero ahora lo sabes.

-Papá supongo que estudiare en la prepa allá en la tierra.-digo toda curiosa.

-Hija tú decides cuanto tiempo te quedas, pero si quieres quedarte para la prepa pues respetamos tu decisión princesa, ahora alistas tus cosas porque llamare a tu tía de México.-dice con unos ánimos positivos

 **POV AUTORA:**

Star sube a su habitación a alistar sus maletas pero antes recibe una llamada de Pony Head su mejor amiga del alma.

-Changos quien me llama.-la rubia contesta la llamada.-¿Aló?

-Hola querida.-dice la chica con un sarcasmo positivo.

-A qué se debe tu llamada, me olvidas oye.

-Querida bien sabes que paro en la tierra pero amiga lamento decirte que no estaré en Echo Creek, estudiare en Santa Olga.

-Pero porque, dime una razón lógica maldita caballo [:v]

-Star Butterfly, no estaré en el reformatorio, así se llama la secundaria de allá, México.

-Ve, yo pensé otra sonsera pero bueno estaremos viéndonos los sábados ya al terminar las tareas todo eso si, bueno querida alistare las maletas para ya ir a la tierra, oye verdad, cuando llegue me conecto al Facebook si, bueno bye bye.-cuelga y se dedica a seguir alistando maletas.

Pasaron las horas y ya era hora de que Star viaje a la tierra, pero antes tenia que despedirse de Mewni otra vez.

-Adios Mewni, extrañare estar aquí…

 **SE SUPONE QUE SE IBA A ESTRENAR EL 29/04/16 PERO LA FANFICTION INHABILITO LAS PUBLICACIONES Y NO PUDE ADEMAS TENIA EXAMEN EN LA PREPARATORIA PERO AHORA ESTOY LIBRE CHAITO DEJEN REVIEWS QUE ACTUALIZARE SEGUIDO**

 **-KAZUMI NAMIKO-**


	2. LA DESPEDIDA

╣ Cap 2: La despedida ╠

Star estaba emocionada, sabía que su mejor amiga Pony Head estaba en la tierra, pero hay algo que le ponía nerviosa más aun ¿Quiénes eran los familiares que Vivian en México? ¿Serán buenos o malos? ¿La trataran bien? Esas son las preguntas que se formulaba la rubia antes de irse. Pero antes recibe una llamada de una persona no tan agradable para ella.

-¿Alo?-Contesta la rubia.

-No te vayas no me dejes quédate conmigo un ratito más.-Decía el chico por medio del teléfono.

-Tom que parte que yo no quiero nada contigo no entiendes eh.-dice totalmente fría.-Yo ya no quiero nada contigo, entiéndelo.

-Star juro por mi propia vida que quiero volver contigo, tanto así que me matricule en la secundaria que tú vas a estar.-dice todo crudo

-Por qué Tom, porque lo haces.

-Te quiero tener cerca princesa, recuérdalo, tú y yo vamos a volver.-dice después de colgar el teléfono.

-No voy a permitir que estés acercándote a mí ni mucho menos a México, lugar donde voy a radicar.-dice al borde de las lágrimas

-Star.-dice su madre al tocar la puerta.-Espero que ya estés lista para ya ir a México, tu varita está cargada supongo no.-la madre no recibía respuesta alguna de su hija adolescente.-Princesa estas ahí, no te habrás quedado dormida, Star.-la madre abre la puerta y se percata al verla con los ojos llorosos y con una cara de asustada.-hija paso algo, ya cambiaste de idea, te quedaras aquí en Mewni a estudiar no princesa, Star Butterfly te conozco no te quedes callada.

-Mamá.-dice sollozando.-Yo sí quiero ir pero, Tom, Tom mamá.-llora aún más fuerte al mencionarlo

-Dime que pasa con Tom, bien sabemos, que tú ya no quieres nada con el pero algo paso para que estés así, tiene novia nueva, cometió una tontería o que princesa.-dice la madre

-Mamá Tom se ira a México también, y dice que estará en la misma secu que yo, mamá tengo miedo.-llora en brazos de su madre

-No te preocupes princesa allá en México tu padre hablara con nuestros familiares cuando este saya mientras tanto tú ya baja tus maletas porque ya tenemos las tijeras para la dimensión de la tierra.

-Gracias mamá, ahora mismo bajare las maletas.-dice la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

1 HORA DESPUES

Star ya estaba lista para partir junto con su padre a la dimensión

-Te extrañare princesa.-dice su madre con lágrimas en los ojos

-Yo también mamá.-comienza a llorar.-prometo portarme bien allá en la tierra, te prometo que nada malo me va a pasar, lo de Tom.-habla en voz baja.-yo lo solucionare, no te preocupes

-Manfred, abre el portal.-dice el Rey Butterfly, ante eso Manfred abre la puerta dimensional para la tierra.

-Adiós mamá, adiós gente de Mewni, los extrañare.-dijo con alegría la rubia.

El carruaje llego a la tierra, lugar México, justamente en el distrito federal. Se veía una lujosa casa color ocre con una entrada elegante, Star y su padre van directo a la puerta y el Rey toca el timbre.

-Ya voy ahí voy.-dice una adolescente de la edad de Star, cabello Oro, piel blanca y alta. Ante eso abre la puerta.-Oh por dios tío ya estás aquí con mi prima, mamá, papá, mi tío y mi prima ya están aquí.-grita alegremente…

 **OMG esto es el comienzo sigan este fic porque se pondrá muy pero muy bueno (Oie cy) xD**


	3. CONOCIENDO A LOS FAMILIARES

╣Cap 3: Conociendo a los familiares╠

-Hola Mabel mira cuanto has crecido.-dijo el rey con una gran sonrisa.

-Tío, mis papás estarán sorprendidos por tu visita, hey tío ella es mi prima Star.-Sonríe-Estará aquí

-Si sobrina, mira, Star ella es tu prima Mabel Butterfly, de la que te hable hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Enserio?, ella es mi prima Mabel.-sonríe el decir eso.-mi papá siempre me dateo de ti.

-Y el mío también Star, eras estudiante de intercambio en la primaria.

-Claro Maby, pero ahora me quedo aquí a terminar el tercer año de secundaria y si es posible la preparatoria la comenzare, abrazo.-la rubia abraza a su prima como si tuvieran confianza de años.

-Bien prima llamare a mis papás.-Mabel sube al segundo piso donde estaban sus padres.-Mamá, papá, mi tío y mi prima están aquí ya.

Tras ese aviso los padres de Mabel bajan al primer piso y se sorprendieron al ver al dúo sentado en la sala.

-Vaya vaya vaya.-Dice Emilia, la madre de Mabel.-así que ella es Star Butterfly, por fotos la vi pero ahora ver a mi sobrina en persona es un privilegio.

-Oh por dios, ella es la chamaca.-dijo sorprendido Wilmer.-sobrina te recibimos con los brazos abiertos.

-Oh gracias tíos, verdad no se presentaron.-dice Star media sorprendida.

-Uy sí que malos educados somos, Yo soy tu tío Wilmer y ella es tu tía Emilia, tú te quedaras con nosotros para que tu estés en tu secundaria no.

-Gracias tío Wilmer, espero no causarles ninguna incomodidad estando hospedada aquí por un buen tiempo.

-¿Bromeas?-dice Mabel con una sonrisa.-Te encantara estar aquí con nosotros, más bien a nosotros nos encantara que estés aquí en nuestro hogar, mira Star, cuando termine toda la presentación, yo te ayudare a desempacar, ¿Qué dices?

-Claro Mabel con gusto, ahora es hora de despedirse de mi papá.

Star fue donde su padre con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que ya era hora de empezar un nuevo rumbo, tanto para la princesa como para el rey.

-Papá prometo no defraudarte, estudiare, tendré buenas calificaciones, demostrare que valoro todo lo que ustedes hacen por mi.-la rubia abraza a su padre.-te quiero mucho.

-Princesa cumple tu palabra, estaremos en contacto, también tu madre, así que es hora de subir al carruaje, no hagas travesuras eh.-dice todo eso y se sube al carruaje.-pórtate bien princesa.-el portal se abre y el carruaje regresa a Mewni.

Star estaba feliz con su nueva estadía, más porque tendrá una prima con quien compartir sus anécdotas, aventuras, chismes, etc. Pero Star se decía ¿Dónde vive Pony Head? ¿Estará en México D.F? ¿Es estudiante de intercambio o no? Son preguntas que se formulaba la rubia.

-Star si quieres te llevo mañana a conocer México D.F.-dijo Mabel con una sonrisa.-además ya tengo a alguien que me ayude en mis cosas.

-Maby, claro que sí, siempre quise tener una prima y al fin la tengo, no vamos a desempacar las cosas para mi cuarto.

-Claro que sí, pero prométeme que estarás conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

-Eres mi prima y claro que sí, Mabel Butterfly, ¿Quieres empezar una aventura conmigo?.

-Star Butterfly, yo claro que acepto, pero primero acomodemos tus cosas hija [:v] para que empecemos la aventura.

-Yo voy de ley, vamos que el tiempo es oro…


	4. ORGANIZACION

╣Cap 4: Organización╠

Star y Mabel suben al segundo piso para organizar todo no obstante Mabel le muestra a Star su habitación de huéspedes. Era un cuarto color menta, una cama de dos plazas, ventanas grandes y una mesa especial.

-Esta es mi habitación, no le hare un cambio, Mabel gracias por la estadía que me están dando prometo no hacerles ninguna incomodidad.-dice Star contemplando todo el lugar.

-Si Star todo esto es tuyo, además te tengo que ayudar a ordenar todo para que podamos ir de paseo, hey que tal si vamos a la plaza a ver nuestros útiles, ya en una semana empieza todo, hablando de todo, ya tienes tu uniforme y buzo de colegio.-dijo Mabel

-Creo que sí, la cosa es ya tener todo, además necesito entrar al Facebook, le prometí a mi mejor amiga estar conectada justamente cuando llegue.

-Adelante usa la compu, o tienes tu cel.

-Mira mi black Berry 2850 pero tienes red Wi-fi

-Claro la clave es macarrones.

-Oh, gracias Maby.

_oOo_

En una casa normal había un grupo de amigos que jugaban un juego de carreras, cada uno de ellos llevaba la delantera hasta que…

-Dios mío, la regaste.-decía el chico que era gordito y bajo de estatura.

-Para esto existes.-le dijo un moreno alto crédulo.

-Cállense ustedes ni siquiera saben cómo jugarlo.

-Ya empezó a creerse el mejor, Marco deja de creerte ya está bien que seas un profesional en los juegos pero no para tanto.

-Hay Ferguson hablas nomas pero para que sepas.

- _Ha perdido la partida.-_ dijo el narrador del juego

-Noooo, la puta madre porque.-grita Marco.-porque dios mío que abre hecho para merecerme esto.

-Marco solo es un juego, ni que el juego fuera en la vida real, ni que hayan eventos para eso.-dijo Alfonzo.

Marco estaba lleno de cólera, él es uno de los mejores jugadores de Need For Speed Rivals, tanta fue su cólera que casi destroza su Xbox 360 por haber perdido ¿Tanto por un juego?

-Marco calmado, empezaras de nuevo, eso te pasa por presumir.-dice Ferguson.

-Tanto presumes pero créeme que cuando venga alguien que juegue mejor que tú te quedaras callado o idiota.-dijo Alfonzo mirando la Xbox porque no vaya ser que Marco la destroce

-Nadie superara a Marco "Pro" Díaz he dicho.-grita a los 4 vientos

-Bien Marco, que tal si vamos a la plaza a ver unos nuevos juegos de carreras para que te relajes, porque ya en una semana empieza las clases.

-Ferguson, tu idea es genial pero antes, hay que comer nachos.-sonríe.

_oOo_

-Star esta eres tu.-dice Mabel mirando la foto de la graduación de primaria.-no pareces.

-Maby esta soy yo, solo que ahora estoy desarrollada jajaja, mira aquí está mi vestido de primaria justo en la maleta lo guarde.

-Oye tu.-sigue mirando la foto.-¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Tu novio? ¿Tu crush? ¿Tu fuga?.-ríe Mabel.-Star dime quien es.

-Es mi ex, en ese tiempo éramos amigos, pero cuando estábamos a mitad o mejor dicho en primer año de secundaria por el mes de Abril ya digamos que a días de haber cumplido 12 años el me pidió para estar pero terminamos porque su carácter es demasiado fuerte, era celoso, no me dejaba ir a cualquier lugar, ni con Pony Head podía salir porque el al toque pensaba mal, pero lo peor de todo…es que el me saco los cuernos con una amiga mía de mi antigua secundaria, es por eso que voy a estudiar aquí en Echo Creek contigo, pero quiero que me hagas un favor.-termina la rubia.

-¿Cuál favor pequeña?.

-Que estarás conmigo almenos los primeros días de escuela, es que Tom va a estar en esta secundaria y no quiero que se me acerque, en pocas palabras él quiere regresar conmigo pero yo no quiero nada con él.

-Así que se llama Tom, mira tú vas a estar conmigo nada te va a pasar, más bien conocerás a mis amigas, no tengas miedo.

-No es que tenga miedo sino que no quiero que se me acerque ni para los trabajos de grupo, gracias Maby, eres la mejor.

Pasaron las horas y las primas estaban terminando de organizar todo el cuarto para que Star este cómoda ya que la hora del almuerzo está cerca y era el momento ideal para que Wilmer y Emilia conozcan bien a su sobrina.

-Niñas, Lina ya preparo el almuerzo, bajen.-dice Emilia afuera del cuarto de Star.

-Hey princesa, vamos a comer.

-Como tú digas, Mabel, no te olvides del paseo y para ver las cosas del colegio.


	5. CURIOSIDADES

╣Cap 5: Curiosidades╠

Las chicas estaban ya reunidas en la mesa, ante eso Wilmer y Emilia aprovechan para entablar conversación con Star

-Dime Star.-dice Emilia.-¿Por qué decidiste estudiar acá?

-Tía, buena pregunta eh, además gracias Lina, la comida esta deliciosa, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Son los famosos tamales yucatecos señorita Star, con su permiso me retiro señores para ir por la bebida.-se retira Emilia.

-Tia Emilia.-dice Star después de dar un bocado a su tamal.-porque mi familia no me contos sobre ustedes

-Sabes, no es que te hayan contado, nosotros vivíamos en Mewni, Mabel tenía meses de nacida pero algo paso…

 _*Flash back*_

 _Wilmer y Emilia disfrutaban a cada momento la convivencia que tenían con su hija de tan solo meses de nacida Mabel, la madre la pasaba de maravilla ya que era su primera y única hija, Wilmer trabajaba como contador en una prestigiosa empresa en Mewni. Gracias a ese trabajo Wilmer tenía con que mantener a su familia pero días después una noticia llega a la familia_

 _-Emilia.-dice Wilmer al abrir la puerta.-paso un problema._

 _-Amor dime que paso.-dijo mientras le daba leche a su hija._

 _-Ya no creo que estemos viviendo en Mewni a partir de ahora, mira.-Le entrega un sobre con unos papeles.-dime qué opinas._

 _-Amor carga a la bebe.-Wilmer recibe en brazos a Mabel.-que paso ahora abriré este sobre.-Emilia abre el sobre pero no se topa con las buenas noticias. Eran nada más y nada menos que unos papeles de mudanza. Wilmer sería trasladado a otro lugar para sus trabajos. El lugar era nada más y nada menos que la tierra, noticia que no alegraría mucho a Emilia.-Wilmer, yo no me quiero mudar, me encanta estar aquí en Mewni con nuestra hija._

 _-Lose amor pero es cuestión de trabajo, la tierra te encantara, es como Mewni pero más moderna.-le da un beso.-Vamos Emi anímate, será una nueva experiencia para nosotros como familia._

 _-Ya amor esta bien pero que va a pasar, iras al reino de tu hermano a darle la noticia._

 _-Yo creo que si iré a darle la noticia, ya que me parece que Star sea la única heredera al trono, aunque lleve meses de nacida._

 _-Yo quiero conocer a mi sobrina Wilmer, aunque no se pueda._

 _-Eso si Emilia, nadie puede ver a la princesa aun._

 _-Bueno Wilmer muy pronto conoceremos a Star, más bien ayúdame a alistar maletas para la mudanza._

 _-Claro amor con gusto._

 _*Fin flash back*_

-Y nosotros nos mudamos a la tierra Star, me gusta estar aquí con mi esposa y mi hija.

-Tío, a mí me contaron sobre ustedes justamente hoy y mire no lo puedo creer estos sobre ustedes, la verdad me encantara estar otra vez en la tierra, Mabel me prometió llevarme de paseo a la plaza.

-Star.-dice Mabel.-en una semana empezamos las clases ya sabes, somos en la secundaria

-Tia Emilia sígame contando más sobre ustedes.-dice Star con una sonrisa.

-Está bien Star….-empezó a hablar.

_oOo_

Marco y sus amigos estaban comiendo nachos hasta que Fergunson toma la palabra

-Chicos, que tal si al ir a la plaza compramos otro video juego.

-Para ganarles chicos eso si suena bien.-dice Marco con una sonrisa maléfica

-Marco ya sabemos que eres pro pero no presumas.-dice Alfonzo

-Vamos a la plaza por un video juego.

_oOo_

-Y es asi Star yo tenia trabajo y me mandaron a la tierra a continuarla.-dijo Wilmer con una sonrisa

-Star, tu ya estabas antes en la tierra pero como estudiante de intercambio.-dice Emilia.-pero ahora eres parte de nosotros

-Gracias tia Emilia, prometo no defraudarles en nada, ahora si nos premite, Mabel y yo daremos un paseo en la plaza.

-Vayan con cuidado.-habla mientras lleva los platos.

-Gracias mamá, Star vamos de paseo

-Mabel, vamos pero primero quiero que me acompañes a buscar a alguien.

-Claro por supuesto.


End file.
